Clank
link=Ratchet und Clank (Spiel)link=Ratchet und Clank 2link=Ratchet und Clank 3link=Ratchet Gladiatorlink=Ratchet und Clank Tools of Destructionlink=Ratchet und Clank Quest for Bootylink=Ratchet und Clank A Crack in Timelink=Ratchet und Clank All 4 One Clank, richtiger Name XJ-0461, ist der immer treue Mitstreiter und beste Freund von Ratchet. Er ist eine der Hauptfiguren aus Ratchet und Clank. Sein Vater Orvus lies ihn erschaffen um die Welt zu retten und um später die große Uhr zu bewachen. Den Namen Clank erhielt er von Ratchet, als diesem sein eigentlicher, zu schwer war. Clank ist sehr schlau, so kann er zum Beispiel alle (wenn das überhaupt möglich ist) Stellen von Pi berechnen. Er hackt viele komplizierte Codes. Er hat auch oft etwas an Ratchets Baukunst auszusetzten, wobei Clank immer recht hat. Besonders bekannt ist sein Lachen, was sehr zu ihm passt. Er besitzt ein Heli, Düsen und Hydro-Pack (bis A Crack in Time- dort nur noch Heli-Pack), mit dem er schweben bzw. gegen Strömungen schwimmen kann. Ratchet und Clank Gleich zu Beginn des Spieles, wird Clank auf dem thumb|Clank in Ratchet und Clank.Planeten Quartu erschaffen. Er ist aber kleiner und schlauer als die anderen Roboter und versucht gleich zu fliehen. Es kommt zu einer Verfolgungsjagd im Weltall, die schließlich darin endet, dass Clank auf dem Planeten Veldin abstürzt. Dort wird er von Ratchet gefunden und beide mach sich auf, dass Weltall von Drek zu befreien. thumb|left|Ratchet findet Clank.Auf der Reise wachsen die beiden immer mehr zusammen, wobei er viel über die Lebewesen lernte, den Unterschied zwischen Robotern und Lebewesen zu machen (dies passierte ihn in Metropolis) und vieles mehr. So entdeckt er auch, dass er sich zu einem Riesen Clank verwandeln kann. Ratchet und Clank 2 Nach dem ersten Abenteuer war eine längere Zeit nichts zu tun, aber in einem Interview wurden die beiden Helden auf einmal auf ein Raumschiff in der Bogon-Galaxie teleportiert. Dort war ein Hologramm von Abercrombie Fizzwidget, Chef der MegaCorb in der Bogon-Galaxie. Dieser überredete die beiden ein Experiment zurück zu stehlen. Ratchet und Clank trennten sich. Clank bekam eine gemütliche Wohnung in Megapolis. Aus dieser wurde er von dem Dieb des Protopets (Experiment) entführt. Doch Ratchet rettete ihn und beide schlossen sich zu einem Team zusammen. Die beiden schafften es Fizzwidget das Experiment wiederzugeben, welcher dieses als Protopet auf dem Markt brachte, was bald zur Plage wurde. Fizzwidget wird immer seltsamer... Ratchet und Clank 3 thumb|left|Clank als "Geheimagent Clank"Zwischen den beiden Teilen bekam Clank seine eigene Serie, Geheimagent Clank. Er spielte in vielen Folgen mit. Eines Tages kam eine Fernsehshow, über den Krieg auf Veldin. Die beiden machten sich auf nach Veldin. Im Namen der Regierung, sollten sie Dr. Nefarious aufhalten, alles in Roboter zu verwandeln. Auf dem Weg traf er auch Qwark wieder und erkundete die Phoenix. Doch aufeinmal wird Clank entführt... Ratchet:Gladiator In diesem Teil war Clank nur Ratchets Berater und half ihm bei allem. Er arbeitete am Ausbruchsplan der Endgültig auch geklapt hatte. Ratchet und Clank: Tools of Destruction Zu Beginn des Spieles, wird Metropolis angegriffen, weil Tachyon Ratchet haben. Clank begleitet seinen Freund und geraten dabei in großen Gefahr. Ratchet und Clank versuchen Tachyon zu stoppen, doch dabei kommt ein großer Streit auf. Clank lernt die Zoni kennen, doch die entführen ihn. Ratchet und Clank: Quest for Booty Ratchet schaffte es am Ende des Spieles Clank zu sehen. Dieser ist in der Gewalt von Dr.Nefarious und Lawrence. Ratchet und Clank: A Crack in Time Durch einen Fehler von Nefarious und Lawrence kann Clank erwachen und flieht. Auf seiner Flucht lernt er den Hilfshüthumb|leftter thumb|Clank mit dem Zeitstab in Ratchet und Clank: A Crack in Time.Sigmund kennen. Clank erfährt, dass er sich auf der großen Uhr befindet. Doch lange kann er nicht Nefarious entrinnen. Dieser findet ihn, doch verschohnt ihn, weil Nefarious einen Plan ausgehägt hat. Als Clank wieder erwacht trifft er Sigmund persönlich. Dieser hat Clank mit einem Zeit-Tool ausgestattet. Sigmund sagt ihn, dass Clank der neue Hüter der großen Uhr ist. Sigmund führt Clank zu einer Memonik-Station, worüber Clank in sein Unterbewusstsein gelangt, woch er ein Hologramm seines thumb|Volle Power Clank!Vaters Orvus findet. Clank lernt, wie man feinde mit einem Zeitstab besiegt, wie man Zeitbomben wirft und Zeitanomalien stoppt. Doch was hat Lawrence auf einmal in der großen Uhr zu suchen? Ratchet und Clank: All 4 One thumb|left|Clank in All 4 One.Clank wird zusammen mit Ratchet, Dr. Nefarious und Qwark entführt. Clank ist einer der spielbaren Charaktere. Clank kann zum ersten Mal auch richtige Waffen benutzen. Trivia *Im Gegensatz zur Ratchet und Clank nahen Reihe Jak, die am Anfang noch Jak und Daxter hieß, blieb Clanks Name in allen Spielen außer Gladiator im Namen. Ratchet und Clank Charaktere |} Kategorie:Ratchet und Clank Kategorie:Charaktere aus Ratchet und Clank Kategorie:Hauptcharaktere